Vampiir VS Champion
by DarkWarr
Summary: Basically my attempt at depicting how battles would look like in reallife, instead of the game.
1. The SetUp

**The Set-Up**

_Here, I set the scene up. Descriptions of the characters, and a glance into what on earth they'll be doing. The next chapter will be the fight, so read on the next one if you're already a Hibernian, but check this one out first if you're a first-timer ;)_

"Nay, the Champions reign supreme! Vampiirs are cowards who leech off strength, while Champions are the source of strength!" yelled the Champion in the courtyards of Tir Na Nog.

"Thus is your theory flawed, critin! As Champions are strong, so are Vampiirs, and thus will we overpower you all!", replied the Vampiir calmly, his power rested and sure.

"Are you two quite done bickering?" muttered an Eldritch nearby, "Why not duel to find out? Then I may finally craft in peace."

"Very well!" cried the Champion, "Now we shall see who is the greater of the two!"

Off to the side, a Blademaster and Hero eagerly awaited the outcome of the battle.

The Champion drew his claymore and held it before him, the dark blade absorbing both the light of the setting sun as well as the glow of the rising moon. His mail-shirt chinked, and his armour glinted in pure black, his cloak of a deep maroon spread out behind him like wings of a demon as he held his sword firmly in two-hands, holding it directly before him, its' blade a line of symmetry to his body. His name was Morah, the champion among Champions in Hibernia. Tanned, tall, and much of his face obscured by the helmet he bore, much of his power radiated from him unconsciously as he prepared to face the deadly foe

The Vampiir bowed and drew his rapier as he rose, flourishing it as he took his stance: His left-side facing Morah with his clawed hand, deformed by his training, left with only four claws for fingers. His right-arm bore the rapier that now was pointed at his enemy's throat. His rapier had a dark blue blade like that of the night-sky, and a hilt of magnificent gold to contrast. His armour was made of supple leather, yet it could withstand the most horrific of attacks, and would not yield to immobility, more of a second skin than anything else. His cloak swirled and flew about him, as if it had a mind of it's own. Vandaras the Vampiir, greatest of his kind, and spoken of in fear by the enemies of Hibernia.

The sun set. The Champion gripped his sword tighter, and the Vampiir smiled, his pale skin reflecting the moonlight.

_Shadow Mastery: Exhausting Embrace! _

Vandaras flicked his left-hand and sent an orb of green fire hurling at Morah, who dodged but was struck anyway by the heat-seeking orb. The orb did not harm him, but caused him to fatigue as it drew power from him, transferring it to Vandaras, who glowed with leeched power. And so battle was joined.

"Master! There are two men fighting out in the courtyard!" cired out the stable-boy as he rushed into the barn where his master was tending the mares.

"Calm yourself child, they cannot die. The Wardens and Druids will revive them if need be, or one may concede to the other, either way, it is simply a show for us to enjoy," the master smiled at the young boy with dusty blonde hair, "Ah… I suppose it is time for you to see two masters of battle at work. Come, I shall accompany you,"

And when they arrived, battle was already joined.

Morah flew at Vandaras, his lumbering claymore became as swift as a rapier, slicing the air and attempting to slice off the head of Vandaras. Vandaras dodged and spun his rapier behind him, the tip of the blade tracing intricate patterns through the air.

_Piercing: Viper's Bite_

The rapier was now held back-handed, and Vandaras stabbed it at the heart of Morah, which was saved by the layers of armour that he bore. Letting out an outraged cry, Morah spun and struck the back of Vandaras with the pummel of his sword, sending the Vampiir reeling.

_Large Weapons: Annihilation_

Morah gathered his power into the blade of his sword and held it high above his head, allowing it to absorb the energy from around them. The blade sent a pulse of dark power, knocking down several of the by-standees who had gathered to watch the duel. The blade roared down, the crowd gasped... Vandaras dodged the attack.  
He leapt aside and Morah's blade crashed into the ground where he had been standing, the black hue surrounding the blade shooting into the ground, shattering the earth metres around, ground and dirt flying up into the air, projectiles of death to those untrained. The agile Vampiir leapt onto a giant platform of earth that had been thrown up and bore down on Morah, his left-claw glowing with a blood-red energy.

_Shadow Mastery: Blazing Claw_

The claw sliced off the helmet of the Champion and cut nothing more, as Morah rolled off to the side, swearing as he bashed through a chunk of earth that had risen from the ground. His brown hair fell to his shoulders, his face haggard and his black eyes wild with battle-rage. He was actually quite handsome had anyone bothered to look closer, but one does not often examine the face of one's opponent during battle, and so Vandaras did not notice this and he flew at Morah, his body in the air and parallel to the ground, his blade hurling toward his eyes…

"Master, what styles are these?" asked the boy as he stood on the side-lines, his eyes and mind on the battle, his voice to his master at his side.

"The one who wields the giant sword is a Champion, Morah, is famed for being a master at Large Weapons, as well as in Valor, the Champion's branch of magic. He is also well-trained in the art of parrying, which is very well his only defence," replied the master, his eyes captivated by the dance of death as well.

"And the pale one?"

"The pale one is Vandaras, the legendary Vampiir, one of the first who attained the highest level of power in his School. A master in the art of Piercing, which uses his rapier, Parrying, which is also his only defence, and Shadow Mastery, a branch of Vampiir magic that utilizes his claw."

As the battle progressed, the master pointed out the styles that both combatants were using and smiled in appreciation as the two battle-lords displayed the finest of their Way. This was the essence of battle, this was the duel of Hibernia between the mightiest in the land.


	2. Battle Joined

**Battle Joined**

_Well, the main bit I've been wanting to write. Hope y'all enjoy it! I've included my version of the logic of magic at the end of this chapter. If this receives good feedback then I'll make another Blademaster and Hero battle. You can skip the part after the bar, because that part's just the extra info.  
Onward to more battle!_

_Valor: Ultimate Demoralization_  
The Champion, Morah, cast the spell and dodged another pierce from the Vampiir, Vandaras, who cried out as his nervous system slowed down from the spell. His reaction time decreased and he growled as he leapt backwards, his left-hand swirling in a spell.

_Shadow Mastery: Darkened Haste_  
His nervous system restored itself, and Vandaras hurled himself once again into the battle, his rapier flashing to meet the claymore of Morah. He dodged a downward hack and leapt onto the blade, throwing himself past the left-side of Morah, his own left-hand burning with fire.

_Shadow Mastery: Blazing Claw_  
"Argh!" Morah cried out as he twisted away, a claw slicing his cheek, making a surface cut. Not deep, but it would be a scar for life. Morah howled in rage as he rained blows down on Vandaras, who had spun and was running back to engage him. The claymore hacked downwards, blocked by Vandaras, then spun and sliced upwards, which was side-stepped by Vandaras. Still in the air, the claymore hacked diagonally left and stabbed into the ground, which Morah used for leverage to kick the nose of Vandaras out of place.

His foot connected with Vandaras' face and knocked him backwards, stunned and chocking on his own blood. Momentum from his strike carried Morah over his blade and he landed on the other side, where he pulled the sword out with his right-hand and held it to his side, his left-hand flying up, palm out toward the Vampiir.

_Valor: Blast of the Champion_  
A shock of power surged through Vandaras and he shuddered in pain, unable to cry out as the power of the spell took effect. Vandaras chocked and fell forward, his hands clawing the ground, desperately trying to summon the last of his power to heal himself.

_Shadow Mastery: Greater Regeneration_  
Immediately, the wounds on Vandaras vanished and he stood, rejuvenated and untouched, his undead flesh glowing in the moonlight. Morah saw he had cast a spell and grumbled under his breath something about cheating. Immediately both combatants stretched forth their left-hands, the gloved hand of the Champion and the clawed hand of the Vampiir connected by power, forming a dome of power around them that pushed away anyone within. The power cackled and burst, sending pulses and blasts that threatened to explode, and yet did not.  
Finally they could not resist the call of power, and both cried out their Snare spells.

_Valor: Crawl  
Shadow Mastery: Voice of Horror_  
Vines of undetermined strength leapt out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Vandaras, as the power Crawl took effect and bound a swearing Vampiir amidst the maze of vines. Meanwhile, all motor sensors in Morah had gone off and he was rendered paralyzed, unable to move or speak. Both combatants stood there in the middle of the courtyard, paralyzed and unable to move, recuperating their strength. The spectators breathed a sigh of relief and settled themselves, some amongst them betting on the winner of the match, while others simply discussed the powers of the two combatants animatedly, some children even attempting to use sticks to recreate the battle.

Off to the side, a smith and his apprentice were conversing on the finer points of the battle.

"Master," began the young man, "I thought Vampiirs were devoid of power, relying completely on their combat skills. How did he suddenly acquire such powerful magic in his claw?"

"Did you honestly think that his claw was merely another weapon?" asked the Master. When no reply seemed forthcoming, he continued, "The Vampiirs have no magic of their own, but leech off the power of others. In battle as they fight, their enemies give off power unconsciously and Vampiirs absorb this power for their own use. After the battle, should he have any power left of him, he will continue to unconsciously give off power until his pool of power finally runs out."

"And why are their powers so different, master?" asked the apprentice, "Is not magic the same throughout the realm?"

"Magic is the simplest thing my dear apprentice, I am glad you brought this subject to light," said the master approvingly, "Magic is like molten metal. It has no shape nor form, and thus has no use on its' own. It is simply a deadly force existing without a purpose. But creatures with a presence of mind may sense this power and turn it to their own use."

"For example, healing magic is possessed by the Druids and the Wardens. However, the Druids specialize in rejuvenating and enhancing the body, simply for the well-being of the people. The Wardens, however, cast healing and defensive spells, which focus on protecting the people from battles. And thus do you find their magic, though similar, different to some extent."

"Likewise, the Champion's branch of magic mainly focuses on lowering the strength and overall abilities of their opponents, while granting them a small boost in strength, making them nearly on par with our pure-fighting classes such as the Heroes. Vampiirs on the other hand, have three choices and of the three, Vandaras has chosen Shadow Mastery, which follows the Champions' branch of magic almost exactly. However, the way they obtain their power, and the ways they use their powers, are entirely different,"

"Put it simply, it is like a smith who wishes to forge a sword, an axe, or even a pitchfork with metal. Metal, like magic, is shaped according to the purpose and function required of it."

"I understand now, master," said the smiling apprentice up to the beaming face of his master, just as the Snare spells of the two combatants lost their effect, releasing their fury.


End file.
